cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Something or Other Accords
border |flag2 = Flag of the Global Order of Darkness.svg border |flag3 = |flag4 = |flag5 = |type = |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=87430 |date = 12 June 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=93121 |termin = 4 October 2010 |status = Cancelled |color = Red }} The Something or Other Accords is a Mutual Defence and Optional Aggression Pact signed between the Mushroom Kingdom and Global Order of Darkness on 12 June 2010. This is the second time a treaty of this name has been signed between these two Alliances. The treaty was cancelled during Gunnergate, when the Mushroom Kingdom cancelled all of their existing treaties. It was not resigned. Treaty Text Preamble This pact is a not just a symbol of the trust and friendship that the two signatories share but a reaffirmation of the commitment that each share to ensure the safety, security, and prosperity of the members of each alliance. Both signatories of this pact, The Global Order of Darkness, henceforth referred to as GOD, and the Mushroom Kingdom, henceforth referred to as MK, will honor these articles and continue the bond that they share today. Article I. Sovereignty Both signatories shall retain their sovereignty and shall not take any action, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II. Non-aggression Both signatories pledge to refrain from any attacks upon the other, be it directly or indirectly. Both signatories shall not condone any acts of aggression toward the other nor use sanctions upon the other. Both signatories also pledge that diplomacy shall be the first action taken in any incident. Article III. Mutual Defense An act of war upon one signatory is to be considered an act of war upon the other and will be responded to with all available force. Article IV. Optional Aggression If a signatory wishes to pursue a offensive war and a request for assistance has been sent to the other signatory, then the respective signatory may provide assistance in any way they can, the manner of the assistance to be provided dependent on the situation. In such cases of an offensive war, the signatories shall share all information pertinent to said war. Article V. Civility Both signatories and its respective members shall remain civil to the other in any public area and any disagreements shall be solved through private channels. Article VI. Communication Both signatories shall remain in constant communication, either through forums or other forms of contact. Article VII. Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Article VIII Termination If either signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other forty-eight hours in advance where the treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. However in the case of a breach of any of the above Articles it is acceptable for the treaty to be terminated immediately if a diplomatic agreement is not made. Article IX Chaining This treaty and the obligations within apply solely to the undersigned and do in no way obligate either signatories allies to the defense of the other. Signed for the Mushroom Kingdom: *King: Archon *Princes: SirWilliam and rafael nadal *Lord High Vanguard: Teh 1337 Guy *Lord High Envoy: MagicalTrevor *Lord High Treasurer: James I *Lord High Communicator: AVFC1 *Lord High Inductor: lebubu Signed for the Global Order of Darkness: *Xiphosis, Dark Lord *Big_Z, Lord of Diplomacy *Dwitty, Lord of the Interior *No-Fish, Lord of War Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Global Order of Darkness